sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Corbin
Alexander Ward (as a Wendigo)}} Joseph Corbin, also known as Joe, was a main character and the son of Sheriff Corbin, as well as a former Marine. In grief of his father's death, Joe was cursed by Jeremy and was turned into a Wendigo. With the help of Nick, he was cured. After assisting Ichabod, Abbie, Jenny, and Sophia to help defeat Pandora, he was killed when he was shot by Jenny to protect Ezra Mills after being transformed into a Wendigo by the Hidden One. History Early life Through conversations, Abbie revealed that she used to babysit Joe for when he was younger. However, Joe envied the relationship between Abbie and his father as he got older. He stated that August missed a fishing trip they had planned to practice gun range with Abbie instead. Out of anger, he enlisted in the Marines. After getting hexed by Jeremy via a letter, Joe took his first form as a Wendigo and attacked his platoon one night in Afghanistan. After being honorably discharged, he returned to Sleepy Hollow. Season Two Joseph was introduced in a bar fight that Abbie broke up. He expressed his disdain for Abbie, accusing her of being responsible for his father's death. He left to drink with a few friends, whom ended up being gruesomely murdered. Joe, being the only survivor, was rushed to the hospital and had another confrontation with Abbie, leaving on the same sour note. Speculations led to a belief that Joe was a flesh eating creature. Being caught red handed digging up a mysterious chest, Joe was chased down by Abbie and Ichabod. However, Ichabod was bruised and began to bleed, triggering Joe's to transform into the Wendigo. After he chased down Ichabod, Joe was shot with a tranquilizer by Abbie until he is subdued. Waking up as human, he was chained in the masonic cell. Meanwhile Ichabod and Hawley left to search for a cure, Joe had a heart to heart with Abbie about August. Eventually, the two were ambushed by Jeremy. Jeremy tried convincing Joe to give him the poison, from the chest, in exchange for the cure. Ignoring Abbie's warning, Joe ended up getting betrayed by Jeremy. Jeremy slashed Joe's wrist, changing him into the Wendigo once again. Later, he was chased down by Abbie and Ichabod, and was reverted back to human form. Giving his thanks, he asked for Abbie's forgiveness and permission to help aid the team and continue his father's work. Season Three Powers and Abilities Powers *'Wendigo physiology:' After Joe was hexed by Henry Parrish, he was cursed to turn into a Wendigo whenever he smells human blood. **'Shapeshifting:' Once the transformation is initiated, Joe's body will change and turn into that of a wendigo. Once he has consumed human organs, he will revert to his human form. **'Enhanced smell:' Joe has a great sense of smell which enables him to easily smell human blood which triggers his transformation. Weaknesses *'Scent of blood:' When Joe smells the scent of human blood, even his own, it triggers his transformation to his Wendigo form. Once he catches the smell of blood the transformation if uncontrollable and inevitable. Trivia Etymology *The name "Joseph" is from Ioseph, the Latin form of Greek Ιωσηφ (Ioseph), which was from the Hebrew name יוֹסֵף (Yosef) meaning "he will add". In the Old Testament Joseph is the eleventh son of Jacob and the first with his wife Rachel. Because he was the favourite of his father, his older brothers sent him to Egypt and told their father that he had died. In Egypt, Joseph became an advisor to the pharaoh, and was eventually reconciled with his brothers when they came to Egypt during a famine. This name also occurs in the New Testament, belonging to Saint Joseph the husband of Mary, and to Joseph of Arimathea. In the Middle Ages, Joseph was a common Jewish name, being less frequent among Christians. In the late Middle Ages Saint Joseph became more highly revered, and the name became popular in Spain and Italy. In England it became common after the Protestant Reformation. This name was borne by rulers of the Holy Roman Empire and Portugal. Other notable bearers include Polish-British author Joseph Conrad (1857-1924) and the Soviet dictator Joseph Stalin (1878-1953).http://www.behindthename.com/name/Joseph Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernaturals Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Characters